queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
A Day At The Races
Trasfondo Después del lanzamiento del cuarto álbum de la banda, A Night At The Opera, y la gira que duró desde noviembre de 1975 hasta abril de 1976, la banda tenía nuevo mánager (John Reid) y decidieron tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar de todo lo que podía ofrecer lo de ser estrellas de rock famosas por todo el mundo; para Brian, esto significó casarse con su novia de toda la vida, Chrissy Mullen, el ventinueve de mayo, un mes después de su último concierto. Era claro que no tenían prisa en volver al estudio o la carretera; en julio, al fin empezaron a trabajar en el álbum que tenía que seguir a A Night At The Opera, grabando material en tres estudios (comparados con los siete de su predecesor): The Manor, y los estudios Wessex y Sarm. Al contrario que en las sesiones para A Night At The Opera, la banda no tenía ninguna presión para grabar rápido un disco y salir a los escenarios para promocionarlo; de hecho quitando cuatro conciertos en septiembre, la banda no volvería a salir de gira hasta enero de 1977. Tres de esos cuarto conciertos (dos en el teatro Playhouse en Edinburgh los días uno y dos de septiembre, y otro en el castillo Cardiff el diez) fueron parte de festivales, mientras que el cuarto, el dieciocho de septiembre (concidiendo con el sexto aniversaro de la muerte de Jimi Hendrix), tuvo lugar en el Hyde Park, organizado por la banda como un evento gratuito para agradecer a sus admiradores británicos su gran lealtad, mientras que la popularidad de Queen crecía de forma exponencial. Grabaciones Y porque esos conciertos se intercalaron con las grabaciones, tuvo mucho sentido que incluyeran algunas canciones nuevas en el espectáculo: Tie Your Mother Down y You Take My Breath Away ''fueron tocadas, siendo una de esas raras veces donde el material era tocado en directo antes de ser sacado de forma oficial; también fue nuevo que hubiera un interludio acústico con la canción más reciente además de [['39|'39'']], tocada por la banda en la parte delantera del escenario con Freddie como voz principal y Roger golpeando un bombo y una pandereta. Aparte de un pequeño fallo que casi se convierte en un auténtico dolor de cabeza (La banda se pasó media hora del tiempo que tenían para el concierto, y debido a estrictos límites de tiempo, la policía fue llamada para asegurarse de que la banda no se hubiera echado atrás en el cumplimiento; y ellos aceptaron a regañadientes no hacerlo.(¡En particular Freddie, que seguro que no le hubiera gustado demasiado ser encarcelado llevando puesto su traje de licra blanco!) La noche fue un éxito, y la banda diría maravillas de ella años después. Lanzamiento Después de los conciertos, se volvió a trabajar en el nuevo álbum. Por primera vez, Queen no estaba asistida por un productor, sintiendo de una forma evidente que habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer con Roy Thomas Baker, prefiriendo trabajar por su cuenta (aunque como siempre, Mike Stone ayudó a con el apartado técnico del álbum). Las sesiones al fin concluyeron en noviembre, y al mes sigiente, A Day At The Races fue sacado con mucho entusiasmo, aunque algunos críticos fueron rápidos en señalar que la banda solo estaba repitiendo la fórmula que les había funcionado tan bien en el anterior álbum, proclamando que ya no servía tan bien para el nuevo. A diferiencia de ''A Night At The Opera'', el material no era tan diverso, pero era fácil ver las silimitudes entre los dos discos de la misma temática: You Take My Breath Away era una actualizació de Love Of My Life, mientras que The Millionaire Waltz tenía los trucos de estudio y el atrevimiento de Bohemian Rhapsody, aunque los críticos declararon que Somebody To Love la nueva Bohemian Rhapsody. John tuvo otra adorable canción pop con You And I, que podría ser vista como una versión superior de You're My Best Friend, al mismo tiempo que Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy fue escrita en el mismo estilo que el material de Freddie inspirado en el vodevill, como Seaside Rendezvous, Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon y Bring Back That Leroy Brown. De todas formas, es ahí cuando terminan los parecidos; el material de A Day At The Races ''es más pesado y pausado, prefiriendo la interpretación y la atmosféra sobre la prefección. El primer sencillo del álbum, ''Somebody To Love, alcanzó el segundo puesto en el Reino Unido y un respetable treceavo puesto en los Estados Unidos, mientras que a los subsecuentes no los fue tan bien: ''Tie Your Mother Down'' llegó al puesto treinta y uno en el Reino Unido y al cuarenta y nueve en los Estados Unidos, y Queen's First EP, con Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy como tema principal, obtuvo el decisieteavo puesto en el Reino Unido (El EP no fue sacado en Estados Unidos en absoluto; en su lugar, lo fue Long Away, pero no entró en las listas debido a no tener vídeo y a la ausencia de la voz de Freddie, reconocible al instante). Al igual que su predecesor, el álbum ingresó en las listas brítanicas y llegó al primer puesto en ellas, y al quinto en las estadoudinenses. Relanzamiento de Hollywood Records En 1991, el álbum fue re-lanzado en CD en los Estados Unidos con dos remezclas de Tie Your Mother Down y Somebody To Love, presentando solo sutiles diferencias respecto a las originales. Lista de canciones Versión de vinilo * Lado 1: # Tie Your Mother Down # You Take My Breath Away # Long Away # ''The Millionaire Waltz'' # You And I * Lado 2: # Somebody To Love # White Man # Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy # Drowse # Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) 1991 Hollywood Records CD # Tie Your Mother Down # You Take My Breath Away # Long Away # The Millionaire Waltz # You And I # Somebody To Love # White Man # Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy # Drowse # Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) # Tie Your Mother Down (remix) # Somebody To Love (remix) 2011 Universal Records CD * Disco 1: # Tie Your Mother Down # You Take My Breath Away # Long Away # The Millionaire Waltz # You And I # Somebody To Love # White Man # Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy # Drowse # Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) * Disco 2 – EP Extra: # Tie Your Mother Down (backing track mix) # Somebody To Love (live version, Milton Keynes Bowl, June 1982) # [[You Take My Breath Away|''You Take My Breath Away (live version, Hyde Park, September 1976)]] # ''Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy (Top Of The Pops version, July 1977) # Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) (2005 HD remix) * Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes: # You Take My Breath Away (live version, Earl's Court, June 1977) # Tie Your Mother Down (live version, Milton Keynes Bowl, June 1982) # Somebody To Love (promotional video) Sencillos , 1976|none]] '', 1977|none]] '', 1977 (solo en Japón)|none]] '', 1977|none]] '', 1977|none]] Reseñas Winnipeg Free Press, 1977 ''En el rock es importante saber cuándo mudarse a un nuevo terreno musical y cuándo atenerse a lo que se tiene. Al mantenerse cerca de los perímetros del exitoso A Night at the Opera del año pasado, Queen tiene otro gran éxito de ventas en A Day at the Races. David Bowie podría beneficiarse del consejo de Queen. Low, el último cambio de dirección de Bowie, se suma a la colorida y escurridiza personalidad del inglés, pero el rock experimental de Kraftwerk Meets Eno, que desorienta el hielo del álbum, me deja con ganas de menos personalidad y más música. La popularidad de Bowie empujará a Low. into the Top 10 junto con A Day at the Races, pero su estancia allí debe ser breve. '' ''A Day at the Races, de Queen (Elektra 6E 101) - desde el principio, Queen ha apuntado alto. «Hay que tener mucha confianza en este negocio», dijo el cantante principal del grupo, Freddie Mercury, tras el primer éxito de la banda en 1973. «Es inútil que te digas a ti mismo: «Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez debería conformarme con el segundo puesto». «Todo el grupo apuntaba al primer puesto. No vamos a contentarnos con nada más». '' ''El álbum del año pasado, A Night at the Opera, el cuarto del grupo, finalmente le dio a Queen su oportunidad de alcanzar el estrellato. Opera pasó 47 semanas en las listas de ventas nacionales, generó dos sencillos de éxito y mostró a la banda capaz tanto de la alta energía de Led Zeppelin como de sus propias piezas maravillosamente excéntricas como Bohemian Rhapsody. Al darse cuenta del impacto del álbum, el elegante cuarteto inglés ha reprogramado gran parte de la variedad y el encanto de Opera en su nueva colección. La obra de arte de la portada es similar, el título de nuevo es de una película de los Hermanos Marx y la música incluso comienza con el sonido del gong que cerró Bohemian Rhapsody. También hay similitudes en las canciones. The Millionaire Waltz recuerda la ambición y la pose de Bohemian Rhapsody; White Man tiene mucho de la bravata de guitarra de The Prophet's Song: You and I sugiere el encantador atractivo romántico de You're My Best Friend. '' ''Mientras que esta dependencia en las variedades familiares pone a Races a la sombra de Opera, la banda se ha acercado a los temas individuales con un cuidado y habilidad que les da su propia personalidad y golpe. Más que una simple repetición, de su último trabajo. Races es una reconfirmación de la posición de Queen como lo mejor de la tercera ola de grupos de rock ingleses. Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los setenta Categoría:A Day At The Races